Forgiveness
by MissLinBeifong
Summary: Saikhan, who betrayed Lin, went to visit her in the hospital. They end up at her house where things end up a little diffrently... (Sailin Smut! Please leave a review!)


**I'm a pervert. I wrote this.**

 **Have fun reading.**

 **Pairing: Sailin (SaikhanxLin). I wanted to write this fanfic for a long time and here it is:-). Please leave a review**

 **SMUT!**

 **(don't like, don't read. Leave rude comments to yourself)**

* * *

 _After the equalist attack on the probending roof..._

Lin got hurt in the fight and was still recovering from the attack. She sighed deeply as she tried to stand up. She stumbled a bit and took a hold of the bed. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Lin looked up. Saikhan. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be making plans with Tarrlok" she angrily said. She grabbed her bag and stuffed all her clothes and other stuff in it.

Saikhan sighed as he approached her. "Lin, please. You need to rest" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Lin shook his hand off. "Don't tell me what to do!" and she continued packing her bag.

"Lin-"

"Leave me alone! I'm going home" She said as she tried to stand up. Her legs shaked as she tried to move forwards. It made Saikhan worry. He snuck a arm around her waist to help her up. "I don't need your help" she spat.

"I know i can't convince you to stay here. But let me help you get home"

"Why would you help me?" She narrowed her eyes. "I know teaming up with Tarrlok was stupid of me but you're my friend and i can't let you go like this. It could me dangerous. What if there's a equalist trying to attack you"

"Whatever..." she mumbled. He carried her bag. He still didn't let go of her waist. Like this they walked off.

* * *

They arrived at her house. Lin sighed. She had to admit, she was glad that Saikhan helped her, going alone wouldn't turn out ok.

"Well, thanks for bringing me home then..." Lin shrugged. She opened her door, walking inside. To her suprise, Saikhan followed her. She raised a brow.

He crossed her arms. "I can't leave you alone like this" she just rolled her eyes. He dropped her back on a chair. Lin walked to the stairs. Trying to reach the first step but she felt dizzy and stumbled already.

Saikhan rushed to her side. "I don't need you-" he ignored her as he picked her up, bridal style. He carried the metalbender to her room.

He knew her house like the inside of his pocket. They've been friends for such a long time. Since they were little. They went to the metalbending academy together. They joined the force together.

Lin felt betrayed when he teamed up with Tarlok.

He carefully lay her down on the bed. He stared at her for a moment before sitting down on the edge of her bed. He took a deep sigh before talking.

"I'm sorry" he started. "I didn't join Tarlok to hurt you. I just-" he swallowed thickly. "I thought it was the only way to protect you. I'd never hurt you. It was never my intension. I care so much about you"

Lin stared at his back. Almost shocked. "I didn't knew" she looked down. "You're a great chief" this made him snort and shake his head. "Not as good as you"

Lin put her hand on is back, feeling his cold metal uniform. "You're a great chief" she repeated. His head turned to look at her. She smiled at him. Such a beautifull smile he hadn't seen in a while.

He continued to look at her. He slowly leaned down. His face centimetres away from hers. "I love you..." he wispered before kissing her.

Lin was suprised at first but still kissed back. His fingers stroking her scarred cheek. His other arm wrapped around her waist.

He deepened the kiss. His tongue slid inside her mouth. Lin closed her eyes, liking this moment.

He pulled back. "Forgive me, please" he wispered. Lin put her hand on his cheek. "I forgive you..." as she pulled him back for another kiss.

His hand slowly dissapeard under her top tank. "Do you want me to continue?" he first wanted to be sure. Lin nodded as she bit her lip.

He first removed his heavy metal uniform before climbing on top of her with a smirk. Lin blushed slightly when he tugged at her top tank, removing the piece of clothing from her body.

He kissed her stomach. He kissed his way down until he reached her pants, pulling it down and trowing it on the floor. Her hands reached behind, unclasping her bra. Saikhan took the straps between his fingers, taking it off.

Lin blushed even more. She hadn't been this exposed in front of others for a while. Saikhan on the other hand, seems to like it.

"Is this happening? Am i making The Lin Beifong blush?" he grinned. "I-i don't blush!" she blushed even more. Saikhan grinned. As he leaned down.

He took her panties between his teeth, slowly pulling it down. He removed her panties. Lin had her legs closed. Saikhan rubbed her hips before pushed her legs apart. He leaned down, teasily giving her innertigh a kiss.

Lin bit her lip. He slowly kissed his way to her already wet folds. Lin gasped. "Tease" she mumbled making Saikhan smirk. He gave her wet folds a long slow lick. She let out the breath she held in.

He flicked his tongue around her clit. His hands went under her hips, trailing up to her waist until it reached her breast. Taking both nipples in his fingers and played with it. He gently sucked on her clit.

Lin moaned. It was music to his ears. She arched her back when he sucked on her nub. "A-ah Saikhan" she breathed. He took her clit in his mouth, gently sucking on it. Lin arched her back.

His eyes looked up at her. "Pl-please don't s-stop- ah! Saikhan" she gripped his hair on the side. Her other gripped the sheets underneath her.

He still stared up at her, wanting to see her when she comes.

He kept sucking and flicking her clit until she finally came. A wave of pleasure overwhelmed her as she screamed his name out.

He lapped her juices. Lin twisted and turned her body. He gave her a last lick before pulling away. He removed his clothes. He hovered over her. He grabbed his member and rubbed the tip against her entrance. She moaned as he groaned.

He pushed the tip insde her. And pulled back again. Lin gasped. He liked it to tease her. He did the same movement again.

He pushed his full length inside her. He started to pick up pace. "Saikhan..." Lin dug her nails in his back. Their hot bodies pressed together. His muscular body pressed against her. He groaned, feeling her breast against his chest.

The room was filled with moans and flesh slamming against each other by every pound. "Lin~" he wispered and buries his face in her neck. He kissed it before biting and sucking, leaving bite marks. He trailed down to her colarbone, leaving more bite marks.

Lin gasped loudly, followed by a moan. She must be close. Saikhan his hand slid in between them and started to rub Lin's nub, pressing roughly. "Ah! Fuck! Saikhan!" she cried out.

Her back arched highly when she came with a loud moan and screaming his name. She twisted her body when he didn't stop rubbing her clit.

With just a few more strokes he finally came as he grunted and groaned. "Spirits, Lin"

He slowed down and then stopped. He slid outside her and fell beside her on his back. Lin moved her head on his chest without hesitation which made Saikhan smile. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Lin?" he breathed. "Mmm?"

"I- i've been in love with you for such a long time..." Lin looked at him. "Really?" she asked in disbelieve. "Since when?"

"Well i thought you were cute when we were little" Making Lin shy. "I kinda liked you when we were teenagers but... I grew up loving you" Lin's heart grew when she heard that. "I love you" he ended,

"I never knew, Saikhan" she put her head back on his chest. "I love you too" he kissed the top of her head as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 _the next day..._

The sun shined brightly trough the crack from the curtains. Lins eye popped open. She awoke in Saikhans arms. Lin smiled. She slowly removed his arm, letting him sleep a little more.

She stepped out the bed. She pulled some clothes out the cupboard. She wore pants and a top tank. She went downstairs.

She went to the kitchen to make some breakfest. A knock was heard on the door. She yawned, making her way to the door.

"Hello?- what the hell?!" they were ALL here smiling brightly at her. "Hii, Lin!" Korra smiled, holding a bouquet flowers. Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin and Tenzin.

"We heard you were released from the hospital-" Tenzin said. "So we thought we'd pay you a visit" Asami smiled. "Oh-how nice" Lin widened the door a bit to let them in.

She closed the door behin them. Korra looked at her for a moment. Lin noticed. "So-something wrong?" she totally forgot Saikhan is upstairs. She hoped he'd sleep a little longer.

"Your hair is messy..."

"I just woke up" Lin reasoned. She slowly trailed her eyes down. She looked a little better. "Are those...-THOSE ARE HICKEYS!" she screamed out. Lin's eyes went blank as she nervously chuckled.

"What? No... I addictially burned myself..." Tenzin raised a brow. Asami and Korra smirked. "Mmm...they really look like-"

"Lin?" they heard footsteps making it's way downstairs. "Why are you up early and why were you screaming?" he rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "Come back to be-EEEEHH?!"

Their jaws dropped.

"Lin and Saikhan, Saikhan and Lin, Lin and Saikhan, Saikhan and- EH?!" Bolin.

Tenzin looked at her eyes widened. Mako crossed his arms as he grinned.

"Wow! You Saikhan had-"

"ASAMI!" Asami just smirked.

"So Saikhan huh?" Korra smirked.

This was gonna be a long ass day...

* * *

 **like? I hope you did!**

 **Please leave a review?**

 **Not sure if i'll make more chapters or leave it a one shot.**

 **We'll see...**


End file.
